My Cousin and Me Pt2
by animedesert10
Summary: Although related; Naoya and Justin have a different relationship. YAOI! BOYXBOY LEMON! 1st P.O.V.


**Title: **My Cousin and Me Pt.2

**Summary: **Although related; Naoya and Justin have a different relationship. YAOI! BOYXBOY LEMON! 1st P.O.V.

**Pairing: **Naoya x MC _**(Justin was the name I gave him)**_

**Disclaimer: **Neither the game nor the characters belong to move, but they deserve a story!

**Rated: **M for lemon, boyxboy love, YAOI!

_**Note: It looks like I did mention there being a second half. I wasn't going to write it, but one reader enjoyed it that much they brought the idea back up, and what the hey, I might as well!**_

_**So this one is for you, **_Felicia

_**To my other readers enjoy as well.**_

* * *

**My Cousin and Me Pt.2**

* * *

_***Justin's P.O.V.***_

After saying goodbye to Naoya, I closed the door and headed for Atsuro's house. It was in my daily routine to pick up my friend every day before heading to school and meeting Yuzu. I was basically his alarm clock, although he had plenty technology to wake himself, he claimed humans were more demanding, thus giving him a reason to wake up. Pretty weird huh? I try not involving myself in his and Naoya "tech talks." I'd be like Yuzu and have no idea what they were saying!

Turning the corner, I walked a couple more houses down before I say my best friend, sitting on his porch stairs, a laptop in his hands. _Of course…_

He barely noticed me approach as I stood there for minutes just watching him. He was chatting with his online friends again about whatever new technology he discovered.

Now I know what're thinking: how on earth are you two even friends! Well, you'd be surprised what he was like when he was kindergartener. He barely talked much, so one day I went up to him and just said hi. After that we were pretty much glued to the hip. Even now with his techno talk, we are the best of friends.

"Oh, hey Justin! I didn't see you there!" Atsuro smiled, "Are you ready to go?" I smiled and leaned on the cement wall, "Whenever you are." He chuckled, "Oh sorry about that. I told them I wouldn't be on to long but then we started talking about the new functions to the comp and stuff! It's actually pretty cool."

I continued to smile and laugh with him as he gathered his things and began to walk with me. His house wasn't that far from mine and this routine was the shortest way to school. After we discovered it, we agreed to meet every morning. Sometimes he would come to my house, but he would normally sit there and talk the morning away with Naoya. I nearly screamed my head off one time I saw him sitting in one of the chairs. Who talks about computer stuff at five in the morning!

Now I what you're thinking: Isn't having your best friend pay too much attention to your cousin a bit annoying. And yeah actually it is, but Naoya promises they haven't done anything. As long as his hands are only on me, I see no problem with it.

Not that I want his hands on me…I just want them to be in a place where I can always see them.

"So hey, can we hang out after school at your place with Naoya?" Atsuro asked as we turned another corner.

"I already said yes," I replied, "Didn't you check your phone?" He laughed and smacked his forehead, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He pulled out the small blue machine and pressed a couple buttons, "What! Work again?"

I nodded, "He's been working with the Shomonkai on a big project recently. He's normally not back until eight." Asturo sighed aloud, "Oh man, I was really hopping to spend time with him. His brain is incredible, I was hopping…"

I know what you are thinking: are you going to allow him to talk about your man like that? For one, Naoya is not my man. At least that's not what I call him. Second, um, yes I am. It's not like I jump on his case and start yelling. It wouldn't easy explaining to people why I exploded._ "He's talking about my cousin, also the guy I sleep with, in such ways" _is not an answer.

"Maybe he gets off early today," I assured him, "I'll let you know if he texts me."

Atsuro's eyes began to sparkle, "Really! Thanks man!" I smiled in return.

We finished our journey to school where we meet Yuzu at the front gate. She yelled and waved at us as we were walking up, "And here I thought you two would be late."

"Oh relax Yoohoo; we've got about ten minutes left," Atsuro laughed, "Anyways we read your text, what's up?"

Yuzu completely forgot about her fake rage and smiled brightly, "Oh right." She twirled around and posed, "What do you think of my new outfit?" She was wearing a black skirt with matching boots and a white thin-stripped top. I could see Atsuro stare at her with fixed eyes speechless to her amazing look.

I, on the other hand, wasn't really fazed by it.

She grew irritated when we didn't answer, "Well! Spit it out!" Atsuro snapped out his thoughts, "I…um…you look…amazing."

Yuzu smiled again and posed, "I leave you speechless, huh? And you, Justin? What do you think?" I blinked, "You look great Yuzu."

Her shoulders dropped as she looked at me, "Fine! Just fine! I thought I really outdid myself this time." She crossed her arms and pouted, making me and Atsuro laugh aloud.

The bell signaled for class to start and Atsuro wrapped an arm around her shoulders as we walked inside, giving her numerous compliments to cheer her up. I pitched in to of course; saying whatever it was she wanted to here. Yuzu was too much into fashion, but hey, it didn't bother us.

Like I said before I was an A and B student, but hey you know who my cousin so of course I kept my grades. Not only that, but I had actually had smarts, it's not so hard to answer a couple questions on a piece of paper, I have no idea what people were complaining about.

Before people used to address me as Naoya's cousin, but because I was more involved in school instead of grades only, people then began to remember my name. I wasn't very popular, but I did have a couple of, acquaintances only Atsuro and Yuzu were my best friends.

High school for me was over, so the reason I was still in class was because Atsuro signed us up for pre-college courses. I was close to hitting him, but they weren't actually that bad. All it was is professor coming in and explaining classes to take, what to expect, and even taught a lesson to peek our interest. Plus when Naoya heard about this, he agreed, so now I had to be here.

Yep, I was nineteen year old without a job or a girlfriend, getting ready for college. I was pretty much on the right track. My cousin doesn't want me to have a job. I'm away from him too much in the day already he said. Anymore and he would truly die. You'd be surprised whose actually the clinging one in our relationship.

Our professor, Gin, was a local bartender. He actually volunteered for the program to help keep kids off the streets. He and Yuzu were pretty good friends because of her favorite pop star Haru and every blue moon she would pop her head in. We sometimes spend our afternoons with Gin since we've all become pretty friends.

I bet I know what you're thinking: since you're gay do you look at others guys? For one who said I was gay? Just because I sleep with my cousin doesn't make me gay, but yeah I am. I just haven't told people yet. And not really, I mean yeah, but it's not I look at them, look at them.

Gin's hot but you don't see me acting like a school girl about him. Besides I've got Naoya, he's a lot hotter then he looks.

Jotting down a couple of notes from Gin's speech, thoughts of my cousin began to mix into my head. He was probably still on his computer by now. Only on the weekends does he ever stay away from it, since he's got an even better toy to play with. Believe me we have plenty of fun together.

Before I realized it, my notes completely changed subjects: _Take classes you find interesting, Naoya carried me from the counter to the kitchen table, his arms laying me down gently. Putting his hands on the table, my legs spread open, draping across his thighs. His crimson's eyes poured into mine and in seconds he was back to ramming his cock deep inside of me. My mouth hung open, the moans of pleasure leaking into the air, his name passing my lips as well. My walls squeezed tighter…_

"_Justin."_

I shrieked from the sudden call of my name, shutting my notebook closed, and feeling the heat rush to my face. Yuzu bent down to study me, "Are you okay? Do you have fever or something?"

I shook my head, "I'm alright." Images of what I wrote played in my head vividly. Where in the hell did that come from?

Yuzu tilted her head, "Are you sure? Well class is already over. Are you ready to go?" I looked at the empty room and nodded, grabbing my backpack. We said goodbye to Gin and headed towards the front to meet Atsuro.

I was gratefully Yuzu was talking. The more I thought about it, the more I could feel the heat course through me, begging to go home and have Naoya make my dream a reality.

"Wasn't Gin amazing today?" Yoohoo continued, "I thought about becoming singer. What do you think? Haru is my idle after all! She inspired me to think of this!"

We stopped at the front gate, continuing over conversation waiting for Atsuro. He was taking a course all about technology, so his room was a bit farther from us. When we noticed the campus barely empty, Atsuro still hadn't come out.

Yuzu pouted, "What's taking him so long?" Just then both our cellphones rang and we flipped them open to see a text message from Atsuro._ "Hey guys! Left school immediately. My tech class really inspired me today! Tell Naoya another time for me Justin, okay? Later!"_

"The nerve of him," Yoohoo complained while texting back. She closed her phone and looked over at me, "I guess it's just me and you now. What do you want to do?"

Now I know what you are thinking: you do know you're best friend has the hots for you right? Oh yeah, I know, but there's nothing I can really do about that. It'd destroy her if I told her about Naoya and me, so I'm just waiting it out, encouraging her to date other people.

"I don't know," I replied, "Whatever you want to do."

"Well, we could go to Shibuya," she answered and began to walk, "I heard one of the stores is selling a new candy, but I forget the name."

Before we could walk a couple more steps, a car horn went off and we turned around to see a red sports car parked on the curve. Don't ask me why he has that car. It was a gift and he kept it. I personally think the car doesn't suit him but he seems to like it just fine.

"It's Naoya," I told Yuzu. I could see her face drop. "Do you still want to go to Shibuya? We can give you a ride." She was going to respond but heard her name being called from a group of nearby girls.

"I guess we can do this another time," she said.

"Yep, bringing Atsuro with us," I added, "he'll be a forty-five year old virgin if he keeps locking himself in his room with his technology." We both laughed before giving each other a hug and saying our goodbyes.

I walked over to my cousin's car, opening the door and sliding myself in, "You could at least text me you know."

"It's more fun to surprise you," he smiled. I closed the door and put on my seat belt, "Well I'm just saying…" Before I could finish, he grabbed my chin and molded his lips over mine. I was left stunned from the sudden action, but felt my lips respond. It wasn't until a couple of seconds later did I realize where I was.

I pushed away from my cousin, his face bothered by the action, "We're in public!" "That didn't seem to bother you a couple of moments ago," Naoya sighed. I glared at him before readjusting myself in my seat, "You want to get caught don't you?"

He smiled and put the car in drive, "Wouldn't bother me. I prefer though being caught with your legs around my waist." He threw his devilish smile towards me, my face lighting up from the sudden heat. Like I said before, my cousin had a way with words.

My playful anger was gone and soon my fingers were lanced with his, answering every question he asked me. Naoya loved to check on me sometimes and when I mean sometimes, I mean all the time! I would honestly have to give him a full report when I wasn't in his view range. He said he was only looking out for my safety.

For being my lover, he sure could play the role of the parent pretty well.

"So where was Atsuro?" he asked, "I thought he would be coming over."

"Oh, he said he was inspired by his tech class and pretty much vanished on us," I replied. Naoya only chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised one day if he did surpass me. Maybe I should give him a private lesson."

My face grew tense, only making my cousin laugh more, "Relax Justin. It's amazing how territorial you are. It makes me feel special."

"Says you!" I shouted back, "you leave your mark everywhere on me!" He chuckled darkly, glancing over at me, "of course. On you, inside of you, and where every else I can." He kissed me again, my brain reminding me again we were in the car, "You're driving, do you want to get into a car crash?"

My cousin smirked, "I love how you complain, but by the end of the day, you're underneath me…"

I covered my ears before he could go on any further, "Okay, okay I get it." Honestly, he could put my body in heat in mere seconds with his words.

He parked on the curb in front of the house, telling me he was glad I was home safe.

"Is this why you picked me?" I asked.

"It's my job as your guardian to see you are safe," he replied with his famous smile. I rolled my eyes to his comment, but before I could get out the door, he called my name. I looked over at him and saw he was patting his leg. I gave him my usually are-you-serious look but nonetheless climbed into his seat, with his help of course. I sat comfortable in his lap, my back against the window.

Naoya usually pulled late nights with the Shomonkai, so he wanted to spend some more time with me before he left. It surprises me when he returns home around midnight and still has the energy to perform as well as he does. His stamina is boundless.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" he asked, his voice against the crook of my neck. I did my best to not let the ticklish feeling interrupt my words, "Of course. I'm nineteen years old. I could live by myself if I wanted too."

His voice purred, "I hope not. I would be so lonely." He kissed the skin on my neck softly, a hand wrapped around my waist, while the other inside of my black shirt. Tiny moans slipped through my mouth, his tongue sliding on my skin. I grabbed onto his shoulders, having no strength at all to push him off.

He smirked against my neck, biting the skin delicately and letting his tongue do more work. His hand gripped my waist, while the other traveled down lower and began to slide into my pants. I moaned his name, thinking I was encouraging him and wanting him to go further.

His kisses grew rougher, my moans increasing with every stroke of his lips. My breathing pitched when his palm slipped against my clothed member, the contact sending hot sparks through my frame.

"Ah…brother…" I moaned with bated breath. The feeling of his hand grabbing me pulled me into a world of pleasure; my body was heating with every touch. I had to grab onto my sanity before the car started shaking.

"Hold on…wait a minute…" I breathed, pushing him away. I missed the contact but there was no way I was going to start having sex in a car, "You have to go to work. Do you want to be late?"

His crimson eyes scanned my face, his lips twisting into a smirk, "Wouldn't matter to me, as long as I get to spend more time with you." He began to kiss my neck again, chills riding down my spine.

If I didn't stop him, I was really going to let him have his way with me in this car…not that he hasn't done that before…

"Naoya," my voice sang, the ticklish feeling messing with my tone, "I've…got some homework to finish; tons of it in fact! I don't think we can play tonight if I don't get it down."

His face turned annoyed, his eyes narrowed as he looked at me. I managed to untangle his hands around me and pat them, "Can I go now?"

"Alright," he smirked again, kissing me one last time, "just make sure you get it done before I get home. If you want I can even help you with it."

My blue eyes developed, "No, that's okay…I wouldn't want to trouble you with anything else…"

His voice purred again, "It'd be no trouble at all." His tone drove shudders down my spine, making me realize I had to get away from him as soon as possible. I kissed him on the cheek and moved from his lap, "Alright well, have a good day at work, see you when you get home."

I was halfway out the door when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, tilting my head back and kissing me upside down. I smooched him back of course, feeling his lips smirk against mine. He let go and I stood outside the car waving at him as he drove off.

Now I know what you're thinking; you kiss your cousin a lot and you so would have let him take you in the car. Well why don't you announce it to the whole world! I told you we have done it in the car before. I actually try to avoid sleeping with him in public, but I end up losing those battles. And of course I kiss my cousin a lot, you would too if you were me.

* * *

Sitting on one of the chairs in the living room, I had a book in my hand and a pencil tapping against my head. I lied when I said I had homework, so I was occupying my time by doing a word search. Yuzu stopped by an hour after Naoya left and Atsuro gave me a call as well. It was seven p.m. and I was officially bored. Naoya normally came home around ten or eleven, so I had the house to myself for a couple more hours.

Finding another word to my puzzle, I put down the book and went to the kitchen.

I know what you're thinking; you miss your cousin when he is gone. That's not true. I'm used to him being gone because of long work hours, he usually calls me during his break, so even when he isn't here, he kind of was.

With my cup of juice, I returned back to my word search, sitting comfortable in my chair. The theme was Love, so my next word was: kisses.

I was in complete concentration and jumped when I heard the door unlock and push open. I covered my eyes with my book, pulling it done when the entrance closed. It could have only been one person and sometimes it was Atsuro since he knew how to pick the lock on my door.

"Naoya?" I questioned, standing from my seat.

"Hey Justin," he smiled, running a hand through his gray hair, "aren't you going to welcome me home?"

I looked at him, my face in confusion, "what are you doing home?" He chuckled, "Not the greeting I wanted actually. I left the Shomonkai early."

"Oh," I replied, "well you could have at least texted me." He wrapped his hands around my waist lovingly and kissed my cheek tenderly, "Like I said its fun to surprise you." He continued kissing my cheek affectionately, the small feeling of desire washing over my frame.

I managed to speak during his act, "Are you hungry? I can still make you something to eat."

He stopped his assault for a moment, clicking his tongue before grabbing my wrist and pulling me along, "I am hungry actually, but I want something…tastier."

He dragged me to our bedroom, pushing me down on the bed before closing the door and trapping me inside the room. I sat up on my elbows hoping he'd change his mind, "But you need energy don't you? You can't perform as well without…"

Naoya crawled up to my face, his smirk making my heart skip a beat, "You should know by now Justin…" He trailed a finger down my stomach and to the top of my pants, "I have ceaseless stamina."

His words rode down my spine and in seconds our lips were locked in a hungry kiss, his body on top of mine when we were centered in the double bed. My arms easily wrapped around his neck, his hands holding onto my waist as his body mounted onto mine. The friction he was creating sent endless sparks through us, the feeling desirable.

He pulled his lips away for a moment, discarding his green and black kimono along with his gray colored shirt and worked on mine next. The feeling of our skin making contact left me breathless and the taste of his tongue was inside of my open mouth, swirling around and around, touching every corner he could. I fought him for dominance but the minute he pushed down on my pelvis, I knew I lost, giving into the pleasure coursing through me.

Naoya pulled away from my mouth, his wet appendage traveling down my chin and onto my neck, sliding up and down my skin, teasingly. He knew exactly where my spot was but licked around it, my body squirming and hoping he'd lick it soon. His tongue finally danced over my skin, a slight moan escaping my mouth, my hands grabbing onto his shoulders.

His body slid against mine, the skin on skin contact an amazing feeling and the friction causing both of our pants to seem tighter. I swear I wasn't in heat a minute ago, but he distinguished exactly what to say and do to have me under him and begging. Well not begging, but my figure was screaming for him to touch me more.

My cousin nibbled on my skin more, a red mark showing bright and clear. Thankfully it was Friday and I didn't have to come up with a reason to why I have a hickey; saying "_my cousin gave it to me"_ could really cause an uproar.

His mouth moved from my neck down to my chest, leaving kisses and bite marks the further he traveled south to my stomach then to the top of my pants. Shudders past down my spine again and I looked at him to see his crimson eyes on me, my chest still heaving from earlier.

As normal he had a smirk on his face, his finger drifting above the tent in my pants, "Hard already Justin? You must have had this from the start." And me being me, I had to think of a comeback, "How long have you had yours? All day?"

"Thoughts of you always get me hard," he grinned. I could feel a wave down my back from his words and the feeling of pleasure though my figure when he touched my erection. Thoughts of what he was about to do, rushed the heat to my cheeks, the ghosting pleasure making me squirm with anticipation.

Naoya could see my struggle and began to torture me more, taking his sweet time. He looked over my red face, telling me what he wanted me to say. I opened my blue eyes and told him exactly what he wanted to hear, "Please brother…I want it..."

He smirked devilishly, "I know. It's just nice to hear you say it." He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off my in seconds, his mouth finding the skin above my boxers and teasing the flesh there. He hooked a finger around my red boxers and dragged them down, the fabric falling off the bed.

A suppressed moan was heard when the cold air touched my erection, but was replaced with a long moan when Naoya gave it a long lick. My back arched in seconds, the warm feeling amazing and my body craving for more.

Naoya found joy in the torture he gave me and licked from base to tip sluggishly, seeing how my hips moved up and down. He heard his name slip from my lips, the words inspiration, "Already saying my name and I haven't even started."

I whined from his response, but gave a loud moan when he pushed my length into his burning mouth, the heat remarkable. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue along the underside, sometimes moving around. I was withering on the inside, the pleasure he was giving swimming through my frame and making my body fidget.

He removed his mouth for a second, licking the tip and along the sides, his hand holding my hips down while the other around the base of my cock, squeezing the flesh firmly. His mouth engulfed me again, this time my tip touching the back of his throat and really giving my voice something to scream about.

With the pleasure building up in my shaft, I spilled in seconds, Naoya drinking every last drop before freeing me. My body ghosted with the intense pleasure, my face flushed and my chest heaving. I heard my brother call my name and with the strength I still had, I crawled over to him, my face under his.

He gave me a quick kiss and let me travel down, kissing his slender stomach before reaching my destination. His pants came off with ease along with his black bottoms and soon his erection was in front of my blue eyes.

I grabbed the base, massaging the flesh and squeezing it firmly while my mouth went to work. I kissed the top, flicking my tongue over the slit. Naoya released a moan, his head thrown back and his hand tangled into my sapphire hair. I brought my tongue from base to tip, torturing his aching member and letting the pleasure seep into him. He loved my countless teasing but too much made him annoyed despite how amazing it felt.

My tongue swirled around the tip once more before pushing the tip between my lips and swallowing him as much as I could. He released my name with a moan and the grip in my hair grew tighter. My hand continued to move while I bobbed up and down, my wet appendage pasted to his length.

Naoya threw his hips occasionally, the action confiscating my hand and letting all of him inside. My reflexes were pretty good thanks to the numerous practice so swallowing him whole was easy. His moans grew louder with every push, the heat surrounding his cock making him leak; the taste of him on my tongue.

He managed to tug me off, flashing his devilish grin, "I have another place in mind, I'm going to empty myself." He gave me a kiss before climbing off the bed and fetching the lube from the dresser. When he returned, he positioned me on my hands and knees, my face buried in the pillow.

Now I know what you're thinking: You really are the bitch, huh? Do you do this every night; shouldn't you be doing something more…productive? I'm not going to lie; I pretty much do bend over for him, it's occasionally I am on top. And if know my cousin and his personality, his definition of 'being on top' would be mean me literally being on top and me not riding him like he does to me. The reason for this is because Naoya likes the sound of my voice screaming his name. I'd make a lot more noise if I was handled, so he'd say.

We don't do this every night and this is productive. This does count as exercise, especially when you can go for more than half an hour. Our longest time as I recall was about an hour and that's not even with the toys!

I unconstrained a moan into the pillow, the feeling of his tongue around my puckered hole, making me tense up. His light licks were torture, running up over and over again, my body whirling with pleasure. He forced his wet appendage inside, my back arching and releasing more unheard moans. His tongue moved around for a minute, slicking my insides in preparation for something much bigger.

The cap to the lube opened and Naoya poured a fair amount on his aching length, the coldness making him release a slight groan. He was situated behind me, his hands on my hips, dragging them backwards, his tip touching.

"Remove the pillow Justin," he said with his deep tone. I did as he ordered, moving the cushion elsewhere but keeping my top half on the mattress. Moving his hips, his head pushed inside, stretching my walls and already causing a slight moan to be heard. It wasn't until he felt comfortable before he slammed all the way inside, the action pushing me to my hands. He inched himself as deep as he could, "Oh Justin, always so tight."

The grip on my hips tightened and slowly he began to pull out only to smash himself back in over and over again. I lost control of my voice and completely forgot to restrain it. My hands clutched onto the bed sheets, my frame rocking with his as he continued to pound away with his slender body. He may have looked skinny, but he had strength, believe me.

The pleasure coursed through my body with every thrust he made, the impact leaving my mouth open and screaming for more. Naoya angled his hips a bit more, thrusting in any direction to really hear me scream his name. His technique was torturing; hitting my spot purposely just to miss on the next try purposely; he knew exactly what to do to make me plead.

"Ah…ah…Naoya…" I moan aloud, looking over my shoulder. His crimson eyes were on me, lowering his body to lie on top of mine, "What is it Justin? I know you can't be ready to cum. Maybe you need more…attention."

As the last word escaped his lips, he grasped onto my semi-hard shaft, his grip enough to trigger a louder moan. He kept his hips at good pace, pumping my length in time with his teasing thrusts and kissing the back of my neck, his tongue dancing along the skin.

I continuously gripped and un-gripped the bed sheets, my cousin sending waves of pleasure rolling over my frame and causing my throat to go dry. He whispered my name into my ear, "Justin." The hotness of his breath sending shutters down my spine and arching my back more.

My walls began to hug his cock, my way of payback and getting him to say my name. He squeezed harder on me, the tightness activating my voice to increase and the need for him to keep going painful.

His face twisted in the sweet pleasure and I could tell I was making him suffer. He removed any contact on me purposely, taking better control of my hips and slamming himself all the way to demonstrate he was master at our pleasure game.

Moving his hips at a slower pace, he changed angles again, this time almost knocking into my spot, "Naoya!" He grinned from my explosive reaction and bent down to my level again, "Found it, did I? What do you say, Justin? Really want me to make you scream?"

Turning my head and looking through my damp blue bangs, I bit my lip nervously before answering his question, "Yes…please, brother."

Naoya only smiled and planted a kiss on my moist lips before finding the right position and sending me to ecstasy. My arms grew weak and I lied back down on the mattress, the cushion not at all silencing my loud moans. My cock was aching, ready to explode; I could feel the white substance begin to drip.

"Nao..ya..ah…ah…ah!" My brother's name was the only thing I could say, his length beating my special spot with such force and accuracy. Even one time he found it in an instance, one thrust was all it took.

My breathing became heavier, my body hotter, and my walls tighter. I was going to burst and it was going to happen soon. With my walls trapping him, Naoya released his own moans and groans, the feeling of the extreme heat, pushing his release closer and closer.

It took a hard thrust to produce my release and make me spill while screaming his name. His grip grew tighter, his shoves burying himself to the hilt inside of me. I used whatever strength I could to push back, another scream outlining the room when he emptied himself.

We stayed like that for a while, my brother falling on the bed next to me, giving me his usually grin. I rolled my blue eyes with a smile, my body exhausted, "This…couldn't have waited…until later?"

"Why not now?" he questioned, "It's pretty early, more time to give us in advance. Plus it's the weekend; I know you won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

My blue eyes grew big from his facts, thinking we had the whole night left to do a few more intense rounds. My muscles ached from the thought, thinking if I could keep myself occupied, I should be fine. Yeah right, he even ambushes me when I am busy. You try doing your math homework when you have someone making you talk in tongues; suddenly six plus eight is too hard to solve and trust me the answer isn't _'Naoya!'_

I groaned from the sudden throbbing of my muscles and pulled the sheets over my head, hiding myself from him, "Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm tired, Naoya."

He only laughed as a response and the pulled the covers down, "Just rest. You'll be ready to go again in about an hour."

I looked at him again with my gigantic blue eyes and all he did was laugh, kissing the top of my head before climbing out of the bed and putting on some bottoms. I managed to sit up and argue, "An hour! That's not enough time! I need more then that! You know you could really hurt someone from having too much sex! What if I lose my voice or get a bruise or what if you break one of my bones or…"

"I can live with that." I heard him yell from the bathroom. I whined again, my voice sounding like a child's, "Naoya!"

"Already screaming my name," he chuckled and leaned over the bed to me, "I can give you a shorter time; I'm really not that busy today anyways. Forty-five minutes? Thirty? How about fifteen?"

I could hear the sarcasm in his voice and backed down, "An hour is fine." He gave a smirk for his victory and gave me a kiss, "Rest Justin. I'll be back before you know it." I watched him leave and threw myself back on the bed, the idea of rest sounding hard since I knew what I was waking up too.

Now I know what you are thinking; are you really going to let him do that? How could you say it's him when you yourself are begging? Your cousin's pretty good. You guys have an… odd relationship…

For one, it is him! The things he does causes me to react in such ways. He makes me say half the things I say! And I know you're shaking your head, but it's the truth! I blame him! And yes I will let him get away with it. He's my cousin, it's not like I'm going to tell him no. Besides I don't mind half the things we do, they're actually quite enjoyable…that doesn't admit anything! Oh and I know he's good. All it takes is a couple words, his devilish smile and looks and easily you're addicted!

Believe me I know, we definitely don't act like most brothers do, but hey what can I say, I'm crazy about the guy and glad we have the relationship we now.

* * *

_**Done and done! Let me tell you, this story was a lot longer then I had planned, plus I did the best I could to try to extend the lemon and make it better; two paragraphs was not going to cut!**_

_**So this would be my third attempt at a yaoi (I think?) It wasn't so bad, but I definitely didn't like how it just…happened…like it didn't flow together as nicely as I wanted too and the ending wasn't really that great; it could have been better. Plus writing in 1**__**st**__** P.O.V. is a bit challenging because I'm not looking at Naoya's side.**_

_**So thank you **_Felicia_** for reminding me I had a part two to write and to all of the readers and fans for the NaoyaxMC pairing. I have a couple more stories I'm going to try to get done too; it's pretty obvious Atsuro should get a turn with his bestfriend!**_

_**Well thanks for reading!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the story**_

_**And ta-ta for now!**_


End file.
